


Winning Nationals

by TatsuEigo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: "Look, they are kissing!" Exclaimed  Gao, pointing at the two senpais, who were still in the hug.The attention of the other teammates shifted to Kourai and Sachirou. "I said that there was something between those two! They understand each other so much it couldn't be else." Those words were said by the libero of the team, Kanbayashi."Shouldn´t it be embarassing to make out on national television, before everyone's eyes? What would Fukuro-san think about?" Asked Izuru, without taking his eyes off the two teammates. "I mean... I'm happy for them, but I don't really think that Sachirou thought about the consequences of making out in such a situation." Izuru was a bit worried, but surely didn't want to go and disturb them.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Kudos: 33





	Winning Nationals

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for @rin misses Besho on twitter. It's my first time writing about them, so I hope you all enjoy it. ♥
> 
> Rating: Green  
> Wordcount: 2300  
> Cow-t 10 mission: 1 - Spokon

"Bokuto-san...!" 

Fukurodani's setter set another time to their ace: he was so persistent, but with the others it was really hard to come through the Kamomedai wall, so he had to go with him. That was the third set, the first two were won by either team: the first one went to Fukurodani, the second one to Kamomedai. Both prior sets went to the tie-break: 29-27 the first one, 31-33 the second one. 

It was really a hard game, the final nonetheless, and both teames were fighting really good, with all their weapons already shown to the other team. 

"But Akaashi, from you I want the 120%" 

Bokuto jumped high in the air, over the three blockers Kakomedai had lined up to tame him down. The view from the top was really good and he spiked the ball right in the hole left by the others. They were all tired and noone could say who would be winning; they were already almost over 40 points each, but it seemed like none of them wanted to give that last set away. 

A time-out was called from the italian trainer Aaron Murphy, for the Kakomedai High. All the players, especially his, needed to take a little rest, after rough seventysix points up until that point. It was literally the longest game they had ever played before and the fatigue was starting to show on both sides. 

"We need to focus more on stopping their Ace, if we succeed on it, we can win, along with scoring the points we need to rule the game." Sachiro, the new captain that year since Suwa, the prior captain, had an injury during the semifinals and couldn't play the final with them. He kept his immovable attitude, while drinking from his bottle. He always thought that he wasn't really suited to be a captain, but the trainer and his teammates had choosen him for that role and he hadn't had the chance to say no. He was still totally feeling awkward about it, but he would always be thankful to Hoshiumi Kourai: he was the reason why he could still play volleyball and now, with the team who was standing around him... Sachirou was enjoying volleyball another time. "Kourai-kun, Gao-kun... I think we should try to jump a little later. Not really much, but lately that Bokuto has been able to jump higher than us." 

"Okay, Sachirou, got it!" 

When the time-out finished, they all got onto the field, ready to bring the victory back home, even if it would cost more and more points. The serve was still for Fukurodani and, after failing to score a point, it was time for Kamomedai's wall to block Bokuto's spike. They couldn't afford to lose any more points, so the right timing was really important at that time. Though they weren't able to shut him down, at least they got one touch, so they had the chance to start from the beginning and attack with their Ace: Hoshiumi Kourai. Since he was able to slam it down, they were now 39-38 and the same Kourai was up to serve. 

♦ Give us a service ace, Kourai-kun ♦ 

Simulated Sachirou Higurami with his lips: Kourai was totally concentrated, but nodded for some seconds, while waiting for the referee to blow the whistle. It seemed like forever before it happened, but in the end the little Giant served with all his power exactly on Bokuto. The ball went behind him, dramatically close to fall on the floor and give them the last point they needed and deserved. All the people in the stadion were holding their breathes, the time seemed to had stopped, while Fukurodani's player were running like hell to catch it. Their legs were feeling sore, but the will to battle was stronger than the pain. Too bad that noone could reach it in time: Washio had stretched his arm out, but it wasn't enough: the ball impacted with the soft floor just one or two centimeters away from his fingers. 

The stadion became filled with the screams coming from the Kamomedai fans: it had been hundredseventyeight though points for both teams, but for the audience too, since they were always on edge every point which where scored. The whole Kamomedai bench, apart from former captain Suwa reached the guys, screaming and hugging all the other members. Hoshiumi was still standing at the edge of the court, not able to believe that they really won with that point. The screams of the public were deafening, but it was like Kourai was in a completely other world: they had won, it was a really good feeling and most of all... They had done it for Suwa. The day before they had promised him they would win against Fukurodani in that last match and so they would be on top of whole Japan. Suwa, even with the injured knee, had been able to be there with them to see how they would have crashed the other team. 

Kourai really didn't see Sachirou approaching him: he was the only one at the moment, but quick enough the others would surely join too. He only got out of his thoughts when he felt something pressing against his lips: soft lips, Higurami's face dangerously near his... The shortest blushed a lot, feeling then the captain embracing his tiny body in a tight hug. After some moments of utter disbelief, Kourai returned the hug, even though still astonished for Sachirou's behaviour. They were on the National television, they just won the final and Sachirou just kissed him without explaining anything. Kourai could hear his heart beating like hell, which was making him blush even more, if it was even possible at that point. 

"Look, they are kissing!" Exclaimed Gao, pointing at the two senpais, who were still in the hug. 

The attention of the other teammates shifted to Kourai and Sachirou. "I said that there was something between those two! They understand each other so much it couldn't be else." Those words were said by the libero of the team, Kanbayashi. 

"Shouldn´t it be embarassing to make out on national television, before everyone's eyes? What would Fukuro-san think about?" Asked Izuru, without taking his eyes off the two teammates. "I mean... I'm happy for them, but I don't really think that Sachirou thought about the consequences of making out in such a situation." Izuru was a bit worried, but surely didn't want to go and disturb them. 

It was Sachirou who broke the kiss first and then stood up right, looking at Kourai. It didn't really matter if whole Japan just saw their kiss, even though seeing Kourai still blushing made him feel a bit guilty. 

"Thank you Kourai-kun for all you did for me. I'm speaking of when we were back in middle school. I started playing volleyball just because my parents and Fukuro were really good at it. Probably the thought of disappointing them made me be really hard with myself and at a time I started to not like volleyball anymore." He started saying, whike Kourai didn't say anything, he just stuck to listen to him. "Then you told me that quitting playing is an option and you were right: I don't need fo follow my parents steps if I don't want to. It was so simple, that I didn't think about it. You saved me from destroying myself back then and now..." Sachirou paused for a moment, sighing a little. "Now I'm enjoying volleyball another time, even though I don't show it, since I'm the Immovable Hirugami. If I started to like it again it's all thanks to you. I was scared when I was elected as the team captain after Suwa-san injury, but you were always there to support me and never doubted my leadership during this game. I could feel your gaze on me and that... that gave me the bravery to lead you up until now." 

"Today you were especially different than normal, Sachirou. I could see it with my eyes that you were scared of being the captain. The role of the Ace of the team is to give the team hope and break through the enemy. But it's not only that: he is the pillar of his teammates, so of course I supported you and I will next year too." Kourai smiled and turned around to face their teammates. "We made it to win the Nationals, we fough so much and now we'll bring the cup at home. As the captain for this game, you are to thank too for this victory. All of us are to be thanked: volleyball is a team sport after all." It was good to have seen Sachirou change that much from middle school. His heart was feeling warm. "Anyway... I liked it." 

He was, of course, referring to the kiss he just gave him, but didn't say it openly, reaching the others to celebrate having won the Nationals. Sachirou smiled after thinking about all what Kourai just said and after a bit he reached the others too. There were no words to describe how he was feeling: three meters above the sky probably. It didn't matter if they kissed on national television, if Fukuro saw them: the team, Kourai especially, was really important to him and... he didn't kiss the latter just because he wanted to, he did it because he really loved him. 

In the meanwhile, at Sachirous home Fukuro had followed the whole game and wasn't surprised at all that his little brother's team had won. Sachirou had semmed even happy to be playing, and when the little boy was in middle school it hadn't been like that. Even though he never said anything, Fukuro had always seen that he wasn't really happy of playing, but after he once spoke with that little Giant everything had totally changed. Going back to the older brother watching the game, he had been impressed by the teamleadership ability of his little brother: he knew he was really good at read blocking, but to be the captain took much more of it. Nevertheless, Fukuro was really proud of him: something had changed in him and now he was so cold hearted to his rival teams, that he could perfectly read their moves, without being amazed by them. Sachirou had become a better wall than Aone from the Miyagi Prefecture after all. Fukuro was drinking some water when the cameras zoomed on his little brother: he was approaching the little Giant, what was his name? Hoshiumi Kourai? It didn't matter at the moment, because his focus was caught by his little brother... kissing and hugging that Kourai guy?! Fukuro spat out the water he was drinking in that moment, his eyes widening. It wasn't a problem for him that Sachirou was gay, even though he would have appreciated to know it before they kissed on the national television, he was really astonished. 

Suwa got on the court together with his teammates to receive the medal and the cup: he needed to use crutches, so it was Sachirou who took the cup. They all gathered at the bench, where Suwa sat another time down, to not exaggerate, even though he had stood up only for some minutes. Since the anterior ligament was damaged, his knee wasn't stable at the moment. 

"Today you fought really good guys, I'm sorry that I couldn't play with you, but I saw that Sachirou is a really talented captain as well. Those were three hard sets, fought until extra points and I'm really proud of all of you. Neither of you gave up, your blocks were always perfect and in the end you were even able to correct the one positioned on Fukurodani's ace. I'm really thankful for what we got through all together: we had harsh times, but we were always together and managed to surpass them. I'm really grateful for all we have done together, for this victory, it means so much for me, you can't even understand." Suwa looked at each of his teammates: he could see tears in everyone's eyes, but it wasn't like he was about to die. 

"I think I speak for each of us when I say that we did all our best to not let Fukurodani crash us. Even in the case you'd been able to take part in this game we would have fought for the victory, but today... Today it was the most important game this year: we all wanted to win for you, no matter what. It was hard because of all the points which were scored in every set, but we brought victory home and we all are super proud of our performance." Sachirou spoke for each of them, taking pride in being the captain in that moment. He perfectly knew that his teammates were feeling the same as him and he had opted to speak himself, like the leader he was back in the game. 

"..." They did all of that only for him? That was really considerate of them, since he was in his last year with them. "I'm really grateful for what you did and how much you fought. It wasn't an easy game: Bokuto was one of the top five aces last year, now you are the top first ace, Hoshiumi, go on like this and you'll became someone aknowledged by all the players. More importantly: never give up on your dreams guys."

Strangely Suwa started crying too: he wanted to be able to play more with that team, but his time there was at the end. After Nationals he had to prepare for college and couldn't waste time practicing like he did up until now. 

"Thank you for all, captain Suwa!"


End file.
